Phased array antennas are used, by vehicles for example, for a wide range of functions including communications, target location and tracking, electronic sensing measure (ESM), electronic counter measures (ECM) and long range all-weather remote sensing. These functions require a range of different frequencies in the microwave and radio frequency bands of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Conventionally, each function is usually performed by one or more dedicated antenna apertures.
A phased array antenna intended to cover a wider range of frequencies and assembled using conventional techniques would face many manufacturing and operational obstacles.
An antenna feed module is described in WO2009/077791 A1.